One and only
by littlestar1988
Summary: Writer/Singerella and Accountward. But how do they meet? Well, if you are interested, you'll have to read the story and find out for yourself ;) E&B. Romance/Fluff. Rated M 'cause well...lemons. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything, except any grammar mistakes you might find in this one shot. **

**I always get nervous while posting any kind of story including writing lemons 'cause well...I mostly suck at writing them...so I hope you'll like it, and if you decide on giving your opinion, no matter if it's good or not, I would appreciate it. It's always nice to know that some people are actually reading this.**

**Chapter 1**

"I need something strong to drink and quickly."

"What happened?"

"What do you think Alice?" I sighed deeply. Depressingly. "I saw him today. He was all making out with her, and touching her in the middle of the park like some god damn teenager. I swear, I was seconds away for coming after those two and punch his creepy, ugly face, maybe kick him on the floor, and just freaking crush his balls with my feet." Alice frowned deeply before shivering a bit at my words. I was never really violent by nature, but seeing his ugly face, just made me think of all those violent things I could do to him.

She finally poured me some tequila shots, which I quickly drank away, disgusted by the taste. It was always like that though, because I was never much of a drinker, but thanks to Jake, I was more drinking now then not.

"More, please."

She was not pleased with my method but did as I asked. Alice had her own bar, sharing the ownership with her boyfriend, or maybe I should say fiancé. Lucky bitch.

Anyway, after she and Jasper had this idea to actually own a bar-which looked like a big dump at first sight- they bought it and started renovating. I was never really enthusiastic like Alice was, but I have to say, they renovated it quite nicely. The second half of the bar had a stage, and on weekends, there were a lot of good bands playing. No one popular or anything, but still, they were pretty good. As it seemed, their business was going quite well, so I was more than happy for them. Thanks to Alice ( enter sarcasm) I would- as another part of my coping method now- get up on stage a few times, to get the steam off and just pour all my emotions into singing. Sometimes I would sing songs from other great musicians, while sometimes, just _sometimes_, I would sing my own songs. Nobody knew that though. I was never a bragger. After that first time, I had even a few followers of mine. Not that I would even want to be a singer, or something. I enjoy in having my privacy. Be invisible. It's when I feel most comfortable in my own skin.

"Just two? Come on Alice, I need more than that."

"Sorry, but I think that's enough for now. You could never hold your liquor anyway. Have you even had something to eat?"

I rolled my eyes. She was on to me. "Fine."

"So, then, what happened? Did you do it? Did you kick his worthless ass?"

"No. Don't know how, but I controlled myself, and left."

She nodded with a small smile, patting my hand. "I'm proud of you."

"You shouldn't be." I sighed. "When did I become this violent, depressed, cynical person? I'm telling you, from now on, I'm swearing of men forever."

"Oh, come on B, don't be like that, you just didn't meet the right guy. You know what they say? It comes when you least expect it."

I snorted, quite rudely. "Sure. My prince charming is gonna walk through that door… riiiiiight NOW!"

We both looked at the door to see an old man walking in the bar, in his 70's- I would say at least- with his wooden stick. I grinned, and in seconds we both started to laugh. Hard.

She still giggled. "No, no,…NOW!"

We both looked at the girl, or should I say woman, and damn,she was HOT…just sayin'.

I grinned, as she approached the table, probably waiting for someone, or to be serviced (with drinks, _of course_).

"I would not have a problem doing her if I was guy, but since I'm not…."

Alice laughed. "Well, look at you…"

"What? I still have urges, I just don't talk about them constantly, or pining over someone's dick, like say _Jasper's._"

"Ha,ha. You're hilarious." She answered sarcastically.

I grinned. "I know."

"Hey Bella, bad day?"

"Yep. Very bad."

"Well, the stage is empty, and I'm free, so if you wanna, you know…"

I smiled a bit."Thanks Jazz. I might take you on that offer; just let me have another drink."

"Sure. Take your time."

He leaned over the counter and kissed Alice sweetly on the lips. She giggled and slapped him lightly on the ass. I quickly turned by back at them. It's not that I'm jealous or resenting in any way, but sometimes, it's just hard to watch stuff like that. Them being so darn happy, while I was here all alone, wallowing in my pile of misery.

I sighed, asked Alice for another shot, and even if she was against it, she knew I needed it. It served the point to mostly lessen the fear of singing at the audience, while standing on that huge (or that's how it looks to me when I'm there) stage, while they are all staring at me. Okay, so that _may_ be just my imagination, but still…that was certainly another reason why I would never be a singer, or in that kind of business. No wonder they call stage fright one of the most common thing on people's list that scares the shit out of them. Although my own business is not that far away from it all.

I slowly walked over to the stage; Jazz looked at me with a nod and a small smile, telling me he is ready.

I took the microphone and cleared my throat. They were all looking at me, waiting. I tried to relax, the shots I had early helping me a bit with that challenge.

"Hey everybody. I had an awful day today, saw that asshole of my ex again, and so, not to explain the whole story now, I'm here to sing a few songs, so I hope you don't mind."

"Does the guy need some ass kicking again? You know I'm all up for it!"

I laughed. It was Emmett,( Alice and J's customer, that comes here quite regularly, pretty nice guy, if I can say so myself) and the same hot chick was sitting next to him, the hot blond that Alice and I were talking about.

"Thanks for the offering Emmett. I would love to take you up on that offer, but I don't think I will see him again anytime soon. If I do, I'll let you know. Trust me."

He laughed loudly.

"Ready J?"

He nodded.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, so those who are a fan of Adele, and know the songs, you can by all means sing as well. And you who don't, well…do as you wish."

I turned once again to Jazz, whispering the title of the song.

As the melody began, I started to sing, pouring everything I had into a song.

_Close enough to start a war  
All that I have is on the floor  
God only knows what we're fighting for  
All that I say, you always say more_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_  
_Under your thumb I can't breathe_

_So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me_  
_No, I won't ask you to just desert me_  
_I can't give you what you think you gave me_  
_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_  
_To turning tables_

_Under haunted skies I see you_  
_Where love is lost your ghost is found_  
_I braved a hundred storms to leave you_  
_As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_  
_Under your thumb I can't breathe_

_So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me,_  
_No, I won't ask you to just desert me_  
_I can't give you the heart you think you gave me_  
_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_  
_Turning tables_

EPOV

She had a beautiful voice. Angelic, in so many ways and no, I'm not exaggerating.

I was on my way back home, when for no reason, my car broke down. I was pissed, and I'm putting that lightly. So after texting my sister, and calling her a few times, with no results, I decided to just get out and ask for some directions, or maybe someone who knew a mechanic near here to help me fix this crap of a car as soon as possible. I walked into a little pub, wanting to ask for some information when I heard someone singing. It was a girl, or I should say _a woman_. And a beautiful one at that. She had brown hair, her face heart shaped, but her brown eyes? They were full of…well, I didn't know what exactly. But I haven't seen anything so mesmerizing in a long time. And yeah, her body looked good too. Not that I could see much from this distance anyway.

I sat in the back, listening. A girl, with a short black hair was hopping over to my table. I'm not kidding. She really was.

"Hi, what can I get you?"

"Ummm.."I said, taking another peek at the girl on stage.

She noticed. "She sings beautifully doesn't she? "

I nodded. "Nice on the eyes as well."

She grinned. "So?"

"What?"

"Drink? Yes? No?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Jack Daniels please."

"Coming up!"

Since I was not going anywhere anytime soon I decided to have a drink or two.

The song was done, and everybody clapped, there was even one dude whistling. I did too, clapped that is.

Just as the girl with the black short hair was on the way to give me my drink, the phone vibrated.

**Where are you?**

I asked the girl, and she smiled as she said the address, resulting in me sending it back.

**I know where that is but can pick you up in an hour, I'm still at work.**

Good, I thought. I might even get to talk to the girl on the stage, if she ever gets down, in the next hour.

**It's okay, I'll wait.**

She continued on singing.

_I'll close my eyes, then I won't see_

_The love you don't feel when you're holding me  
Morning will come and I'll do what's right  
Just give me 'till then to give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight._

_'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't_  
_You can't make your heart feel something that it won't_

_Here in the dark, in these final hours_  
_I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power_  
_But you won't, no you won't_  
_Cause I can't make you love me when you don't_

Song after song I couldn't not notice that most of them are slow and enjoyable, but a bit depressing. Sad.

"Okay, so this is the last one, and since I can see most of you are here, with someone, I don't want to get you all in deep depression, so this is for all couples who are in love. Lucky you. Hold on to your guys, because you don't know what you got till it's gone."

She smiled tightly, and started singing again. It might sound stupid, but the way she sang the song, so truthful, and so full of emotions, looking at the far corner- the corner where _I_ was sitting next to- it felt like she was looking right through me, like she was singing it to me. For me.

Yeah, I'm full of bullshit, whatever. A man can at least pretend, right?

_When the rain  
Is blowing in your face  
And the whole world  
Is on your case  
I could offer you  
A warm embrace  
To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows_  
_And the stars appear_  
_And there is no - one there_  
_To dry your tears_  
_I would hold you_  
_For a million years_  
_To make you feel my love_

_I know you_  
_Haven't made_  
_Your mind up yet_  
_But I would never_  
_Do you wrong_  
_I've known it_  
_From the moment_  
_That we met_  
_No doubt in my mind_  
_Where you belong_

_I'd go hungry  
I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling  
Down the avenue  
Know there's nothing  
That I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging_  
_On the rolling sea_  
_And on the highway of regret_  
_The winds of change_  
_Are blowing wild and free_  
_You ain't seen nothing_  
_Like me yet_

_I could make you happy_  
_Make your dreams come true_  
_Nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_Go to the ends_  
_Of the Earth for you_  
_To make you feel my love,_

_To make you feel my love…_

She thanked everyone who listened and enjoyed, and quickly got off the stage. Maybe a bit too fast.

I followed her like an idiot, instead of maybe waiting for a minute or two. Seeing that the waitress- which seemed to be her friend- went after her, I stopped myself, but as nosy and curious as I was, I came as close as I could without them realizing they are being listened to. Hiding.

"You okay Bella?"

She seemed to be wiping her eyes with a tissue she got.

"I'm fine, just got emotional, you know alcohol does that to me." She smiled tightly.

"Want me to stay with you here? Jasper can…"

"No, it's fine. Go ahead. I just need a minute."

"Okay. You know where I am if you need me."

"I do."

I quickly moved from the door, as if observing the pictures and posters, along with all kinds of flyers hanging over the particular left side of the wall.

As soon as Bella's friend was out of sight I slowly approached her, and cleared my throat.

She turned around. Annoyance was all over her face, along with red puffy eyes, but momentarily the only thing I could see in her eyes was wonder. And maybe a bit of confusion.

Didn't know what to say, so the first thing what I asked was for a cig. Which she did give me, along with the lighter.

"Thanks," I said. To be honest, I never liked smoking. I hated cigs, everything about them. The way how the smell stays in your clothes, and on your fingers and shit. But what other thing could I say? Hey I saw you singing, so I followed you around like a lost puppy to ask for your number? _Right._

"I don't really see you as a smoker," she spoke suddenly. Out of the blue.

"And why is that?" I asked.

She just shrugged. "You just seem too…clean or something. Don't know. I can't really explain."

I frowned.

"Oh, I didn't mean that in a bad way, just…you seem too handsome to be doing that, and well, we know how the smokers are. They are all…I don't know…messy, and smelly, and you just seem the complete opposite of that. I'm babbling, aren't I? I'll shut up."

I smirked. "Well, I don't think you are as well, so back at ya."

For the first time, she actually looked right at me, at my eyes.

Beautiful brown eyes, with so much deepness and sorrow.

"What, that I'm a smoker or handsome?" she asked quietly, a frown on her face.

_Wasn't it obvious?_

"What do _you_ think?"

"Me? Well, me being an addict to smoking is pretty much self explanatory isn't it? " she asked, lifting her cig, and slowly inhaling it in for a few moments before letting the smoke out. "And as for me being the beautiful one? Can't really believe at that compliment…but you on the other hand, as I said…"

"Yeah? And why is that?"

She shrugged, throwing her finished cig on the floor, stomping on it.

"I'm an average looking person…at most. Everything on me is average, to be honest. I mean, look at me. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin that looks like I'm a freaking ghost or something."

"That's not what I see."

"And what exactly would that be?" she asked, her voice daring me to defy her.

I smirked again and just as I was about to speak, I heard someone yelling my name. _Great._ Now she comes.

"Edward, I send you like five freaking messages and called you but…" She stopped, taking a look at Bella.

"Is this what you were doing when I tried like crazy to reach you, ha? Picking up chicks at the bar?"

She was clearly joking, but the look on Bella's face showed how much Bella resented it.

"Excuse me."

"No, wait!"

"Well, little brother you sure know how to pick them."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She lifted her hands in surrender. "Nothing, just meant that she looks pretty."

"Get in the car, I'll be right back."

"Okay." She said, slowly walking away to where she parked her car.

I walked back in to a bar, but couldn't see her anywhere, so I went straight to her friend.

"Hey, can I ask you a favor…"

"Alice."

I nodded. "Right, well, Alice can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what you want."

"Can you give your friend this? It's my card with number, so if she ever wants to talk, you know, she can…I'm a good listener. So, you know…"

_Okay, how lame did that sound?_

She grinned widely. "I will, don't worry. Expect it by the end of the week."

I nodded. "Thank you."

BPOV

"I'm not calling him Alice!"

"Yeah, you are. Come on, the guy is totally pining over you. He is not too bad on the eyes if I may say so myself. Plus I saw you two talking, you like him."

"Stalking much?"

"Like he wasn't doing the same. He was waiting for me to go so he could talk to ya."

I frowned. He was good looking, had beautiful green eyes, and gah, the jaw, it was just scrumptious. I wondered how his skin would feel on my tongue if I would just bite it or lick it, for just a bit. But on the other hand if Alice was right, do I really want to go on a date with some stalker?

"Earth to Bella!"

"What?"

"I know that look. Call him!"

"How?"

"Over the phone. Duh."

"Not that. The look. How did you know what I was thinking?"

She shrugged. "Easy, I have the same one when I want to screw Jazz."

"Ewww. I didn't need to hear that." She laughed.

EPOV

My phone rang. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

I heard some yelling and screaming followed by "Give me that phone Alice!"

_Alice?_

"No, just answer the phone Bella!"

_Bella?_

"Um… Hello?"

After a little more yelling, someone cleared their throat.

"Um, yeah, hi. It's Bella…from the bar?" Her voice sounded shy. Or maybe just embarrassed.

"Oh, hi," I smiled." How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Good."

"That's good."

Silence.

_Well, this is awkward._

"So, you doing something interesting today?"

"No, not really. Ouch, that hurts Alice." She sighed. I waited.

"You wanna go out for a drink or two sometimes?" Another shy question.

"Sure, how about tomorrow?"

"Okay. Around, 8, 9 pm?"

"How about 7:30?"

"Sounds good. See ya."

"Bye."

I was so nervous. _It's just a date, you idiot!_ I repeated in my head. Yeah, as if that helped.

I suggested that I pick her up at her place, but apparently she didn't want to so we are meeting at the restaurant called Bella Italia. And there she was.

I got out of the car, walking towards her, giving her a small smile which she noticed and reciprocated.

"Hi, "she said quietly.

"Hey. Shall we come in?"

"Yeah, it's kind of cold out here."

After we got our table, I looked at her coat, her fingers unbuttoning it, one by one, revealing a gorgeous green dress.

"You look really nice."

She smiled, looking shy.

"Thanks, I like the color of the dress, it reminds me of…"

"What?"

She shook her head.

"Oh, come on, don't be shy. I'm a persistent person, and trust me, I won't stop asking until you give me an answer."

She sighed, and mumbled quickly. "Youreyes"

"My what?"

She cleared her throat."Your _eyes_. They are green too."

I smirked. "You like them?"

She shrugged, trying to look nonchalant while saying it. "They kind of suits you."

I grinned."Thanks. Gotta say, they come in handy as my secret weapon."

_Among other stuff_. _And no, I'm not thinking about my dick. Although..._

"For what?""

"You'll have to see that for yourself," I smiled, winking.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide her smile.

The waiter came then, asking for an order.

After we got our food, we talked some, the typical getting to know each other stuff. I learned she is actually a songwriter. The question why she would go in such business was a quick question she answered. "It makes me happy." Short and simple, just like that. I don't even remember the last time I went to work with an actual smile. My fault actually, but the pay is good, so I can't really complain.

"So, what do you do?"

"I'm an accountant. Sounds very boring doesn't it?"

"Oh. No, it's just that…"

I smiled. "You sound disappointed."

"No, just not what I had in mind. I kind of thought you were a doctor or something like that."

_Well, I surely wouldn't have any problem playing doctor with her, if you get my drift._

"Nope, just your boring average accountant."

"Well if it makes you happy, who is there to say anything against it, right?"

I laughed. "Happy? Not really, but the salary is good, and the benefits I get are not bad as well, so, I can't really complain.

She smiled gently. "Good."

We stayed a few minutes eating a dessert, and with the sounds she was making, not to mention the way she was licking her lips…. I was sure the tent I was pitching was not gonna go away so soon.

I insisted on driving her back, and walking her up to the apartment, so she would come home safe, but there was an ulterior motive as well, I couldn't deny that. Hell, I didn't even want to. I just didn't know that she would actually invite me in. And that I shouldn't have answered with such eagerness as well. But I did. And here we are, on her couch, sitting comfortably next to each other but still not close enough.

"Look, _Sleepless in Seattle_ is on TV."

"You like it?"

She shrugged. "I've seen better actually, but since there's nothing currently to do…"

Is she teasing me or seriously thinking of actually watching it _again_? God, I hope she really _is_ teasing me. So I teased back.

"So, what is your favorite movie then? Just don't tell it has anything to do with those vampires, or that guy…"

"Hey, first of all, there is nothing wrong with _that guy_, secondly, the guy is multitalented, not to mention a hottie…"

I laughed, amused. "Is that so?"

"Yes. And now that I've embarrassed myself, apparently, you have to tell me yours."

"Mine what?"

"A person you've got the hots for. You know, like, who you think is hot, or whatever…"

"Does it have to be a famous person?"

"No. Anybody you can think of."

I looked directly at her while describing my type, dragging my index finger over my lower lip, pretending to think. "Hmm, well, she's an average height, has brown hair, eyes…what else?"

"Green dress?" she asked timidly.

I frowned. Or at least trying to. It was just teasing. Of course it was _her_ I was talking about.

"No, I wouldn't say that."

"Oh."

I smiled. "You sound kind of disappointed. You didn't really think I was talking about you did you now?"

"Well…no…I guess…" she stuttered.

I grinned, shaking my head, getting closer to her, a few inches closer where I was sitting, yet still not close enough. "You're so silly." I suddenly started to twirl her stray of hair around my fingers. It smelled so good, I just had to get closer, and lay my head next to hers, getting my nose deeply invested in her hair. It smelled kind of fruity, sweet. Like strawberry or something similar to it. She shivered ever so slightly. After I was done, sniffing her like an idiot, my mouth went directly to her forehead, kissing it lightly. She sighed again, more relaxed this time.

"In case you didn't know", I whispered, looking her directly in the eyes, "I _was_ describing you."

"Oh."

I smirked. "Yeah, I just didn't know I was such a good actor. Now that I think of it I just might…" she suddenly hit me on the shoulder, and quite hard if I say so, well, for a _girl_.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For you being an idiot, teasing me like that on purpose," she said while crossing hands over her chest.

I grinned. "Oh come on, you have to give me some credit."

"For what, acting? Well, mister, you weren't _that_ good. I knew you were joking, it's just that, well…"

I shook my head. "That guy really did a number on you didn't he? And as much as I like the shy insecure girl in front of me, I want you to be comfortable around me so I can see that confident, feisty Bella come out of her shell."

She gave me a small smile. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Well, I was thinking of starting with something like this." Then I kissed her. Soft and slow, and all that shit about how first kisses should be. But the kiss quickly turned from slow to passionate with tongues fighting with each other for dominance. And there she was, feisty Bella, coming out to play. Just traces of her. Still hot as fuck though. Kissing me so passionately, so expertly, while her fingers were tracing and pulling on my hair. A groan escaped from my mouth. She was beneath me, laying on the couch while her legs were around my waist, holding on me tightly, rubbing off on me. Groaning. Moaning. As I was kissing her neck, tasting that skin, my mouth moving fast, kissing her collar bone, tasting it, and her shoulder, biting it just a little. It was all going great, until we tried to get her dress off. And then it seemed everything that could go wrong, did. I was impatient motherfucker, pulling it off it like my life depended on that zipper. She helped too, but it got caught between the cover of her sofa, and it wouldn't budge, up nor down. We still pulled on it like idiots, and by we I mostly mean me. And then I just pulled , and pulled, until we both fell on the floor, me on my back while she was lying on top of me. We looked at each other, and then just started to laugh. Her smiles and laughs quickly turned into giggles, laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. Her face so close now to mine…

"You realize you now owe me a couch and a new dress."

I rolled my eyes, smiling at her. "If you hadn't had that plastic cover thingy…whatever it is…on your sofa, we would not have this problem now. And your dress is fine, the zipper is the only thing making trouble. I'm sure if you need assistance, I'm _more_ than happy to take it off you, to, _you know,_ prove a point.

"Oh yeah?" she whispered, her soft breath blowing on my face.

"Mhhmm." I closed the distance, kissing her cheek, slowly, moving towards her ear, neck.

"Well," she said a little breathlessly, "I don't know about that, but maybe we can discuss about it in my bedroom."

Bella got up then, and slowly unzipped the dress successfully in front of me, grinning.

_Holy shit!_ She looked amazing in her dark blue bra and matching panties. The fabric looked so soft on her, and probably very easy to tear it off. And I wanted to. God, how I wanted to tear that shit off.

"Follow me," she spoke, with a confident smile on her face, turning her back on me.

And I did, quite instantly, like some kind of a sex starved maniac. But it was not just about sex, (although it was my other head who was doing the thinking now, and hopefully that is not the only thing it will be doing) it was about her too, the way, that just in a few moments she turned from innocent shy girl, to this confident, sexy woman, who I wanted to know. _Really_ know her. Although the marathon we will (hopefully) have tonight, won't be a bad thing either.

I walked into the room, to find her lying in the middle of this huge bed, smiling at me, with her shoes, still on her feet. She saw me looking at her, and the way she was grinning, it was clear that she more than appreciated the view she was showing. _Well, that makes two of us._

She looked at her heels. "Want me to take them off?"

"Leave everything to me. I only have one thing for you to do."

"What? Take your clothes?" she asked, licking her lips slowly. I groaned. She grinned evilly.

"No. that's my job," I said, at this point taking them off, slowly unbuttoning my shirt, until it was laying on the floor. Her eyes widened, full of hunger. I was never much into sport or gym, but that doesn't mean that I didn't still tried to be in shape. I ran every morning, or ,if it was too cold, at least twice a week before work.

I was approaching the bed now, getting close to her. She spread her legs, waiting for me.

I started by kissing her knee, (and yes, I have taken the shoes by now) and softly, climbed next to her thighs, getting to that spot that I suspected would make her crazy. Kissing away the panties line. Left, than right side, while she writhed in anticipation. But I didn't touch her where she wanted to the most, not yet anyway. She just groaned impatiently, while I moved to her tummy now, leaving kisses, one after another.

I kissed her lips and she hugged me this time, with her legs around my waist, and her arms around my neck.

"Please," she whispered, pleading, while grinding on my dick, that was currently more than hard, and making it even harder to focus on the momentarily plan of pleasing her.

"Please, Edward, please…"she whispered once again, desperate.

"I will, baby I will. Be patient. But first promise me something."

"What?"

"To help me take this bra off, I can't find…"I fumbled with the stupid clasp.

She laughed and took it off quickly.

I kissed her once again, massaging her breast in my hand, teasing the nipple. She moaned.

"The second?"

"What?"

What is the second thing?"

"Right, the second thing," I said, taking her nipple in my mouth,"is …to…"

"Yes…?"

I looked at her, stealing another kiss.

"Come."

"What?"

"I said"… still kissing her…"promise me that you'll come."

"That won't be…a …problem... trust me."

I went back to kissing her neck, while my other hand went inside her soaked panties.

She instantly moaned, chanting "yes" again and again.

I still wanted to rip her panties but I didn't know if she would mind, or even be pissed at me later. Then she made the decision for me.

"Take them off, or rip them, whatever, just…please…no more teasing."

And I did. So easily. She didn't seem upset, maybe even more turned on, or maybe that was just what I convinced myself.

"No more teasing", I said, taking my boxers off, as well.

She was biting her lip, while looking at my more than hard cock.

I grinned."Hey, you're looking at the wrong head, you know?"

She blushed.

"You're adorable when you blush, did you know that?" I asked kissing her. I could never get enough of that. Her lips were so soft and sweet. Very addictive.

She grabbed me then, stroking a few times. Ever so slightly concentrating on her movements on my tip, for a few moments, her hand then going smoothly lower to the base of my cock. Repeating it a few times. It made me groan, hard to concentrate on anything else but her hands on my dick.

"I want to make you feel good Edward."

"You do, trust me, but if you don't stop, it will all be over before it starts."

"I want you to come too…" she whispered to me. I groaned.

I moved her arm off me. "Trust me, I will, I just don't want to like this."

I got up from the bed, grabbing a condom from my jeans.

"Only one?"she teased, grinning. "You didn't really come prepared that much, did you?"

I smiled. "To be honest, I wasn't even sure if we would even get this far," then I lifted my eyebrow, smirking. "Were you expecting more than just one?"

"Maybe…"

"We will have all the time for more Bella, later. Right now…I just really want to be inside you. That okay?"

"More than okay."

I kissed her, propositioning myself, and slowly, in one thrust, I was finally inside of her.

And she was right there, wet, tight, and…frowning.

"You alright?"

"Yes, just…give me a second. It has been a while and well, you're …"

"I'm what?" I asked, kissing her neck.

"Big."

I smirked. "Am I now?"

"Yes, now remove that cocky smirk from your face and fuck me."

I chuckled, and slowly started to thrust. In. Out, while our groans filled the silence.

"Faster Edward."

I cussed under my breath. It wasn't enough that I was struggling enough already, knowing it won't take me long to come myself, but speeding it up will just ruin everything, not to mention that I'll probably come so quick that she will no doubt laugh at my face, calling me one of those premature ejaculator dickheads.

"Please…" she pleaded once again, her hands wrapped around my back, pulling me closer and closer to her, sinking her nails into my back.

But I did, anyway, and it made me groan, not being able to stop it, not even when trying to imagine the one time I saw my grandma naked when she was 90. Nope.

Yet, I couldn't stop, thrusting faster and faster, putting her leg on my shoulder, so I could go even deeper.

"Fuck. I'm gonna come Bella. I'm so close. "

"Touch me." She moaned.

I played with her clit as fast as I could, hoping she was close too.

"Yesssss…oh god…I…"

I thrusted a few more times, every thrust as deep as the next one. Seconds away before I came, I could feel her tightening around me, crying, and calling my name.

Few moments passed; both of us exhausted, trying to catch our breaths. She was momentarily lying on my chest, while I was playing with her hair, kissing her forehead every now and then.

"You okay?"

She nodded."I'm great, but a little tired. You?"

I chuckled. "Couldn't be better."

She grinned and then yawned. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay?"

"As long as you want me to."

She smiled against my chest, half asleep now. "I'll always want you."


	2. Chapter 2

**SM owns everything, except any grammar mistakes you might find in this one shot. **

**Warning: probably even more fluff in this chapter than the last.**

**Oh, and let's just pretend for just this one shot that Bella wrote this song, and not Adele? Okay, thanks.**

******Chapter 2**

A few months has passed since our first date. After that night, we couldn't keep our hands from each other. That weekend we didn't even get out, just stayed in her room and well…its obvious isn't it?

We only got out of the bed when we were hungry. And that was mostly what we did. Ate, watched TV, made out, had sex, slept etc…it was the best week of my life and neither me nor Bella didn't want to separate Monday morning, but I had to go to work, and well, she did what she does every day, whatever that is when she's not writing. We saw each other every day, yet that still wasn't enough. Nights were the ones that bothered me the most when she wasn't there, so after just a few weeks, I asked her to move in with me. She was hesitant at first, not because she didn't want to,(although I still had my doubts) but because she really loved her apartment. Eventually, she gave it up, with a few compromises on my part.

My apartment was a little farther from the town than usual, but it also gave us peace and quiet when we needed it, and the view from the balcony was beautiful, especially at night.

I had a spare room that I meant to turn in to an office for her, but since I was gone most of the day, ( and I guess that's the time she was the most creative) she just asked to use mine instead.

As I was getting out from the elevator, I could hear music coming from the apartment. You pick up many things about a person when you're living together. This was obviously her time of work. It didn't made sense to me much, but she says music (among other things) inspire her while writing. I know if I ever had that talent, I surely couldn't work around noise. But then again, everybody has their own tactics,and this one seemed to be one of hers.

As I opened the door, the song changed. Adele again.

"Honey, I'm home."

She ran towards me, jumping on me, and hugging with so much force I almost fell down.

I chuckled. "Missed me much?"

"Maybe a little."

I kissed her softly on the lips. "That's good to hear. I missed you too."

She grinned. "Good."

"I see you've been a busy bee."

"Oh, yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Adele again?"

She just shrugged.

One thing I also didn't really understand. As much as she loved Adele, and as much as she listened to her cd's, there are always some songs she doesn't listen to, and that wouldn't be suspicious if every time that ( okay, a couple time of times only, in front of me anyway) she listens to a particular album, there is always the same song that she blushes over, and then runs to change it so quickly, and in such a panic like she's running from an earthquake or something.

I don't know what the fuck I'm talking about anyway. It may also be my imagination. That's what she says anyway. Well not exactly like that since the only time she cusses is in the sack. And she has a _very_ dirty mouth. Not that I'm complaining. It's what we both like, and gets us going.

"You hungry? I made dinner. It's your favorite."

I grinned, kissing her softly. "You're spoiling me, you know that?"

She shrugged, a small smile on her face. "You know I like cooking. And you."

"Any desert today?" She knew what I was getting at.

She smirked. "I'm sure I can work something out. How about some whip cream, or chocolate sauce?"

I hugged her around the waist, lowering my head so I could kiss her neck, the spot I knew always gets her to shiver.

"On what exactly would I put that?"

"Me," she whispered. "Anywhere you want, and do whatever you want. Her hand went to my crotch, fondling it. I groaned quietly. She was such a tease. And a man's dream come true. Totally insatiable.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?"

She laughed. "Love you too."

We were really getting into it, throwing clothes on the floor, soft music still singing, but a few seconds later, she froze, and her eyes widened, then came the blushing and doing the same thing she did every time the same song was on. The song never lasted more than a few seconds before she changed it.

"What was that about?"

She tried to act nonchalant, but as many time as I told her, she just can't lie.

"What?"

"Why are you always doing that, always panicking about that silly song. Trust me, nothing horrible is gonna happen if we actually listen it for once."

"I know. And the song is not silly."

"How would you know, you never even listen to it."

"I do, I just…don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because. Can you drop it now?"

"No, I can't actually. It's silly, but every time this happens, you always avoid the answer. "

"There is not much to say about it. It's a good song but not something I want to listen."

"Or maybe you don't want _me_ to listen to it."

And there's the blush that confirms that I'm right.

"Why would I forbid it?"

"I don't know, why would you?" I asked.

She was silent as she sat on the sofa, fidgeting with her shirt.

"Why are you nervous all of a sudden baby, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

She looked me straight in the eyes, timidly. This fascinated me. I haven't seen this side of Bella since…well, since the first date.

The Bella I got used to see these days was always full of confidence.

"Do you really want to hear it?"

"It's just a song Bella. I mean, we don't have to if you don't want that. I know I shouldn't have jumped on you like that…"

She smirked a bit then. "You can jump me anytime you want, as long as you're not being too hard."

I grinned. "Oh, baby, you know I'm always hard around you."

She chuckled. "That you are. Now; you sure you want to hear the song?"

I shrugged. "Yeah." I still didn't understand why there's such a fuss about some silly song.

"Okay, but then I have to tell you something."

"Go on."

"Well, what I'm about to tell you about it, no one one knows, not even Alice, at least not the truth behind _this_ song."

She cleared her throat nervously.

"So, the reason I never listen to it is because, well…you know how much I love Adele right?

I nodded.

"But I don't just listen to her, you know?"

"That's great Bella, but can you get to the point, please?"

"Okay, so, like I said, I love my job, and the opportunity I have, to finally work with some great people. And well...I was more than happy, actually more like _ecstatic_ when I heard…well, doesn't matter. I never listen to the song because, well, I'm actually the one who wrote it.

My eyes widened a bit. "Really? So the song she' singing is actually yours?"

"Yes." She said timidly.

"Bella, you should be proud."

"I am."

"I still don't get why you don't like to hear it? People should know about this."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I like to be an anonymous face behind the songs, and the show business. It's just how I am. I also gave that as a term for selling my songs, but they still wrote my name though, as they did with many others. But an artistic one.

"Which is?"

"Masen."

"Hmmm, I like it. So, can I hear it then?"

She blushed. "Okay. Ummm, one more thing."

"Okay?" I asked slowly.

"I wrote the song while I was thinking about you."

I smiled softly. "Yeah?"

She nodded blushing even more, if that was possible.

"Good, "I said kissing her on the cheek.

She finally put the song on. I realized I_ have_ heard that song somewhere, maybe on the radio or at my sister's house? It didn't matter though.

I listened to it carefully.

_You've been on my mind  
I grow fonder every day,  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face  
God only knows  
Why it's taken me so long  
To let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want_

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_  
_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_  
_You never know if you never try_  
_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_  
_So come on and give me the chance_  
_To prove that I'm the one who can_  
_Walk that mile until the end starts_

_If I've been on your mind_  
_You hang on every word I say_  
_Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name_  
_Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?_  
_And have you tell me whichever road I choose that you'll go_

_I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before_  
_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_  
_You'll never know if you never try_  
_To forgive my past and simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_  
_So come on and give me the chance_  
_To prove that I'm the one who can_  
_Walk that mile until the end starts_

_I know it ain't easy_  
_Giving up your heart_  
_I know it ain't easy_  
_Giving up your heart_

_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_  
_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_  
_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_  
_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

_I know it ain't easy_  
_Giving up your heart_  
_I know it ain't easy_  
_Giving up your heart_

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_  
_So come on and give me the chance_  
_To prove that I'm the one who can_  
_Walk that mile until the end starts_

_Come on and give me the chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts._

At the end of the song, I saw Bella on my couch, her hands pulled around her knees, and she looked so small, tiny, like she wanted to disappear and be swallowed by earth. It was silly. _She_ was silly. And smart, and talented, beautiful, selfless…how could she not see it?

I sat beside her, trying to pry her hands off her knees, so she could look at me, to stop biting that damn lip.

"You'll bite that lip off if you don't stop doing that. Please look at me."

She did. I started to give her little kisses all over her face. Her head, forehead, eyelids, cute little nose, cheeks, stopping at her lips. Not moving forward.

She kissed me then, and we kept going for once, not stopping.

I lifted her up, bride style, and went into to the direction of the bedroom.

"The song was beautiful. And you're beautiful. " I said, and kept going, kept kissing her everywhere, removing her bra and kissing her breasts.

"And I say yes to every question you asked in the song."

"Really?"she asked, with wonder in her voice.

I nodded. "Really. Do you not know by now how much you mean to me…" I asked as I was about to take off her panties-no tearing this time- kissing down the trail from her tummy to her thighs.

"…how much I love you?"

She sighed. "I love you too."

I grinned, preparing to finally kiss one place where I haven't been today;her soft lips, kissing, tasting her clit. Filling her with my fingers.

"I know. And Bella? Trust me, I never turned down a dare in my life."


End file.
